The Flower beneath the Dragon
by Zeti
Summary: Ren and Yang are sparring partners, what could possible go wrong. Well, everything. Ren the stoic, tired huntsman in training will be involved in varieties of of weird incidents. Prepare for pancakes, waffles, lethal cooks and more.
1. Sparring Partners!

I don't own RWBY. All rights belongs to Monty Oum and Roosterteeth.

* * *

 **Beginning**

It was a Monday morning an Ren was lying casually at the wooden bench at the campus. Nora locked the door, again. You see, Ren could prevent the incident, if he had made pancakes for her, but he was too lazy and tired. Pyrrha and Jaune couldn't helped him, because his energetic angry best friend tied them up with a rope. "Behold the fury of the queen, you shall sleep outside as punishment, pancake traitor." was her melodramatically speech.

'Hope Jaune and Pyrrha won't be angry at her." Ren sighed.

 **Dorm**

"Pancakes…." Nora was drooling on her bed as she had a dream about flying shining pancake knights fighting against the waffle kingdom.

"Pyrrha you alright?" the blonde leader with the red face whispered quietly at his partner. Nora tied them together, much for Pyrrha's luck.

"I guess." she heavily blushed, her face was so close to Jaune, that she could kiss him. 'Be calm Pyrrha…' she hoped that Nora would woke up any moments. Note to herself, she's a heavy sleeper.

'Oh god this is not good." Jaune had a problem, a huge problem. He woke recently up. Any in some cases boys had the most common thing that they had to fight.

"Jaune, something is poking me." Pyrrha felt a strong object under her. Was Jaune caring a knife?

'OH GOD OH GOD.' Jaune was in trouble. Morning wood.

 **Back to Ren**

He stretched his arms. It was 7:30 AM. Nora would probably wake up in 30 minutes. Ren wished for more sleep but the bench wasn't a comfortable option. He decided to walk around the campus.

It was early, Ren stepped into the cafeteria and was genuinely surprised to she a certain friend.

"Whoot uppf WREnn?" It was Yang, who's been eating a whole turkey.

"Yang, please chew down before you talk," he said honestly. Yang finished her turkey and grinned stupidly at him.

"What's up Ren. Wanna join?" she gestured the seat beside her. On the table was a great amount of various delicious food. Ren took the seat and grabbed the mug full of chocolate milk.

"Huh never expect Flowerboy to be an early bird." Yang kept continuing eating her sandwiches. Ren groaned as response.

"Nora kicked me out of the room because I refused to make her pancakes." he could hear Yang chuckling at him.

"Shut it Yang. Why are you here?"

"Well Flowey, note to myself. Don't let a certain heiress do the breakfast." Yang shivered in fear. The screams, burned cookies and explosive tuna haunted her.

"So um. Where are the others?" was Weiss food that lethal?

"Infirmary." she said bluntly, ignoring the solid stare Ren gave. Yep, Weiss a lethal chef

"Could you stop giving me nicknames." Ren looked at her silently.

"C'mon Ren, your symbol is a flower, or should I call you mister Sloth?" she grinned. She always gave names for his friend, because it was easy to tease them.

"Why me..." he muttered, letting his face resting on the table.

"Aww Flowey, be more active. I'm sure you Nora meant well." Ren had an expressionless face, glaring boringly at the blonde.

"Really?" Ren asked sarcastically and Yang snickered in joy.

"Nope she was wrong, I mean she should have demanded waffles. Those are the true food of gods." Yang answered, while placing her arms behind her head.

"You are not helping." Ren groaned.

 **Dorm**

Nora suddenly jumped out of her bed with a serious shocked face. Jaune and Pyrrha freed themselves but Pyrrha had a heavily blush on her face. Jaune however sat depressed at the corner. His Excalibur touched her partner.

"A Waffle enemy." she mumbled. A great disturbance in the pancake universe. But who?

 **Back to Ren**

After finishing breakfast, Yang joined Ren in the library. Ren gave Yang a questionable look.

"Are you really want to read a book?" Yang wasn't the book type. She showed him a book she had in her hands. 'Too Punny for me' by the Pun-nisher. For god sake, Ren had an expressionless look at the blonde, who had a big grin.

"You serious Yang?" the black haired student shook his head, but showed a small grin. It was Yang after all.

She took the seat beside him and giggled quietly as possible while reading the book. The time went quickly and Yang hummed happily after she read the book. Ren focused on his book.

"Hey Ren what are you reading." Ren showed her the title. 'Martial Arts in Haven.'.

"I think it would be practical if I learn new techniques." after he initiation, Ren had terrible stamina and wanted to learn the different skills of Haven. Haven Academy focused on long stamina, the students were strong and tough. Nora originally wanted to join Haven.

"Aww but Flowey there's a better method to be more stronger." Yang closed her book.

"And what?" Yang pointed her finger to him.

"You buddy are lacking in stamina. The best way to improve your stamina is.", she cracked her knuckles. "to spar with me."

"Ehh?"

 **Gym**

The room was empty it was the weekend and Yang stretched energetic her arms while Ren looked dumbfounded at her opponent. Yang volunteered her for the forced training he got dragged in. Ren appreciate it, but had a bad feeling about it.

"No weapons, just fists and kicks.", Yang finished her warming up and brought her fists up. "You see Ren, you will get more stamina by taking my punches."

"Hey! Wait so you are helping me, because you need a punching bag!?" Ren sweated heavily. This is not good.

"I need to be more agile and you're the right person. I never choose a weakling as a sparring partner." she rushed forwards.

Ren felt her energy in front of him, Yang prepared for a punch. He deflected her punch with his hand and tried to jump, but his opponent had other plans. His opponent grabbed his leg and threw him on the solid ground. It was painful but Ren jumped backwards.

Left, right, belly, left and head, he avoided the next punches he almost received by dodging and deflected. Ren kicked her stomach. He rolled over and used his palms, pushing Yang's chins, sending her backwards to the air.

Yang smiled, bringing one fist up, while on air. It's time for a full charge. He realized his mistake, Ren held his two arms into an X form on his head to prevent the maximum damage he would received.

"Gotcha." as she fell down, Yang prepared a solid punch to his opponent. As her fist reached Ren's defense the whole ground was shaking.

 **Infirmary**

"What was that!?" Weiss screamed in shock the whole ground was shaking. She sat on the seat next to a half-dead leader, peeling an apple.

"Uggh my stomach. Weiss I can feel your cookies killing me!" Ruby grunted in pain while laying on the bed.

"It not the cookies you dolt!" she angrily replied.

Blake puked in the bucket. "No it was the tuna… I can see the light." the cat faunus could saw the heaven, consisting with flying tunas around her.

"NOO!" Weiss screamed desperately out. All what she wanted was a nice start on the weekend

 **Gym**

There was a huge crater. Yang was surprised, she expected that Ren would have lie down but he stood perfectly on his position, Massaging his arms.

"I'm feeling numb." he sat down. He was tired.

"Wow, I didn't expect you would stand." Yang whistled impressed at her opponent.

"It's still my loss."

"Well it was the beginning Flowey, we will get better if we are sparring more often." Yang smiled at him. Ren was a great choice to pick. She would be more agile if she kept sparring more with the ninja-like huntsman in training.

She helped Ren up and gave a playful wink, Ren rolled his eyes. His arms shook in pain, but he once got told by his mentor. 'Endure pain and you will gain strength.'

"I guess you're right Yang. I'll be your sparring partner." the blonde raised her arms in victory.

"Hell yeah. Yang Xiao Long got a decent sparring partner." Ren realized something.

"Decent? You had other sparring partners?" Yang place her hands behind her head and whistled innocently.

"No." she lied and Ren snickered awkwardly. This could be either good or bad. Yang gave him a side hug and grinned satisfied at her new partner.

"So since we are official sparring partner I would say we met us every day at 8 AM," He groaned. Yang still kept a smile. "To be honest I thought you would ' _ **lie'**_ down at the first match."

Ren groaned again. He kinda regretted his decision.

* * *

English is not my native language but it's more comfortable than german.

I like Sunflowyr ship, because I was randomly looking at Tumblr and certain artists inspired me to wrote this story.


	2. Cooking Dilemma

I don't own RWBY. All rights belongs to Monty Oum and Roosterteeth.

* * *

Cooking Dilemma

Weiss Schnee was a prodigy. She was an expert in close combat, mastered fencing at young age. Her could control the glyphs properly, was smart and was one of few students in Beacon who had a decent fashion sense. But one thing was bothering her.

"I'm going to die Weiss..."

The heiress was terrible at cooking. She was a lethal cook. Ruby laid on the infirmary bed with a pale face. She was between dying and puking. How could she fail!? Weiss didn't know what she had done. She read a cooking book!

Was it the time she add pepper in the cookie recipe or was it the fire dust she accidentally put in the tuna sandwiches?

"BBLREEGHH.. WEISS I'm going to-" Blake couldn't finish her sentence. Her stomach had a fight with the tuna.

Weiss ignored her almost-dying teammates and focused on her main problem, cooking. She needed help. But from who?

 **Library**

Jaune Arc had the worst time in his life. He buried his red face into a book, because of that morning incident. Pyrrha was frequently silent, she was stunned and looked half-dead. It was embarrassing, for both.

"I'm sorry!" Jaune said awkwardly to Pyrrha.

"It was nothing..." the redhead warrior looked aimlessly at the ceiling with a red face.

"Stand up soldiers! We are having an intruder!", Nora stood up in military fashion towards to her teammates. Behind her was a chalkboard. "Today's mission: The waffle enemy."

"Nora what are you talking about?" Jaune was slightly annoyed, he should be angry, but he knew Nora was just… well Nora. She didn't know her actions.

"My pancake-sense are tingling and I felt a great disturbance." Nora was serious and Jaune gave her a blunt glance.

"And our worst enemy are the waffles?" Jaune asked rhetorically. Nora smiled heavily.

"Exactly soldier!" 'serious!' Jaune was dumbfounded.

"Nora I don't think we should do it." Pyrrha tried to calm down her energize teammates, but the orange head girl smiled maniacally.

"I know, I know. By the way Pyrrha you like waffles?" Pyrrha was unsure and confused why she asked that.

"No it's unhealthy." she answered.

"Alright solo mission! I'm gonna ask any person who likes waffle and then..." Jaune and Pyrrha looked in terror at their teammates. "I'm gonna break everyone's legs! YEE-HAAW" before Jaune could stop her, Nora ran away.

"Jaune we have to stop her!" how in the world did Ren managed her to be less aggressive!?

 **Campus**

Ren sneezed silently, someone was talking about him or was it a small fever, because he slept outside?

"Bless you Flowey." Yang snickered.

"Oh come on Yang, don't call me that." Ren shook his head, after the match Yang's been following him. There where now on the fresh grass, looking the sky-blue horizon.

"Nope." she said teasingly, Ren grunted. Could Yang teasing someone else?

"So back again why are we outside?" his fellow blonde yawned tiredly.

"You know, just enjoy the view and not moving an inch. It's relaxing." true, he enjoyed to be doing nothing. It made him timeless, seeing the peaceful horizon and chirped of the birds. The breeze of the wind had a welcoming sound. Enjoying the nature, that's life for a certain ninja-like huntsman.

"Yang I've neve-" as he turned his head to Yang, he saw her instead of looking the sky, she focused her view to the male students, at the training ground, showing of their muscles.

"I like it." Yang stared joyful at the boys.

'Oh you meant that..." he had a blunt face. Guess Yang was Yang after all.

"Wait for me Flowey, I'm going to find some material." he didn't understand 'material' part in the sentence but shrugged off as Yang stood up.

But anyway now he was alone and free time. Ren imagined his free time going to Vale, buying new cookbooks or spent his rest time sleeping. Actually the second option was more pleasant.

"There you are." his thought were interrupted as a shadow blocked his sunlight, it picked him forcefully up.

A man on his late teens with a chef hat stood in front of him. He wore a red apron and had messy short blonde hair. He had an eye-patch on his left eye. It was the chef cook of the cafeteria in Beacon, Raymond Koch.

"Mister Koch? Wha-!" the man didn't let him speak and dragged him to the cafeteria. The only reason why Raymond would appeared was.

He needed a cook.

 **Cafeteria**

Ren was pissed. Now he wore a green apron, tossing the pans cooking omelets. 'Why me!' today was not his day. Ren regretted the time he volunteered for cooking. Time to time Raymond appeared and forced him to work. Mister Koch picked him up even in a mission. While his teammates were fighting of a Nevermore, Koch kidnapped him. Ren was kinda a small famous celebrity in the cafeteria.

He wanted to say no but.

'CHOP, CHOP. CHOP.' he whole crew could hear the immense strength of Koch, who's been to much into cooking. He chopped the onions fast as possible with fire in his eyes. Raymond was angry because some students used his oven, for some illogical reason the moment he opened it he got hit by a huge explosion, giving him a bad sight on his left eyes temporary.

At the infirmary a girl sneezed.

Everyone knew I Raymond was not in physical good condition he can't cook probably, per se he will threat any crew member like a slave.

"Oh man..." one cooks was scared.

"Ren you are our lost hope please…." one of the cooks pleaded. Everyone were scared and they knew Ren was a great cook. His cooking skills had the same tastes of Raymond.

"Today special omelet. The headmaster will come and I want to serve one of the best meal he will ever received."

"Do we have to make 100 Omelets-"

"ARRGH!" Koch threw his kitchen knife at him, sending the hat of one cooks to the next wall. Koch was silently and went maniacally at the complaining cook. Ren and the others took a step back.

"What did you say?" Koch's healthy eyes darted deathly at the young apprentice, he asked slowly and lunatic at him. He picked up his knife. Reserved.

"I-" Koch pressed his knife the neck of the cook forcing him to got backwards where the wall is.

"You are a disgrace. we are cooks and our mission is to provide every huntsmen and huntresses in training with the finest meal Remnant can give us. On top of that Ozpin is visiting us and you really want to served him 1 omelets? NO! There must be at least 2 out of 100 omelets with the TASTE of a god not perfect not GOD-LIKE!" Raymond screamed in passion, but the rest only saw a maniac who's about to kill someone for an omelet.

"KYYAHH!" the man let a girly scream out and ran away. Koch sighed in disappointment.

"REN you are our last hope!" the rest exclaimed in fear. Ren just nodded he was truly the last hope.

 **Somewhere in the campus.**

Jaune sensed something a familiar. A girl scream-, no a man scream. "I feel you pain." he muttered in empathy, pressing his hand tightly into a fist, someone, somewhere were in danger, or was in an awkward situation.

Pyrrha gave him a questionable look.

"Jaune what are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"Breaking legs… Breaking legs!" they recognized the words.

"NORA!"

 **Cafeteria**

"Headmaster Ozpin what are you doing here?" Weiss was surprised, seeing the headmaster in the school cafeteria casually sitting on the bench, while he had a mug in his left hand.

"Ah Miss Schnee, didn't expect you coming here. Well my students, one of the cooks invited me for breakfast." Ozpin was happy that his school was functional and welcoming him to eat.

"Really." Weiss stomach slightly growl much to her embarrassment, Ozpin chuckled gesturing her to take a seat.

"Why don't we eat together." Weiss accepted his gesture and joined. The reason why the heiress came in the cafeteria was, because Weiss wanted to improve her cooking skill by tasting the school lunch. Sure she could hire a personal cook to learn making proper food. However her dad cut her budget since she refused to join the Atlas Academy.

"Stand still!" ordered someone in kitchen. Weiss was unsure if it was a good reason to be here.

The male voice sounded like a soldier.

"Alright fellas Mister Ozpin is right here and I want to serve him the best meal you ever cooked.", the and the crew gave their boss a disbelief look. Since when was this the military?

At this time the whole group made over 100 omelets for one person. Seriously. The face expression of the group, including Ren swiftly changed after Raymond held is knife reserved, giving him the appearance of a maniac. "Is. That. Clear?"

"YES SIR!" they all shouted. Unknown to them, Ozpin and Weiss clearly misheard some of the conversation.

"Don't worry, chef Raymond is always like this." he tried to comfort the young student, but she let a concerned chuckle out.

Several cooks came out the door, excluding Ren because his only job was to cook and he went outside, standing in a row with two omelets. Raymond graced a satisfied smile and the rest sighed in relieve.

"Omelet for you Mister Ozpin. Oh! We have and extra guest." 'Oh god.' the rest thought as their felt an ominous aura coming out of him. Ozpin took gratefully the two plates.

"You have my gratitude Mister Koch. Always prepared." instead of a maniac Koch, Raymond nodded politely that the two customers. Mentally the crew cheered in relief.

Omelets

Weiss was skeptical? She expected something more exquisite. She the meal looked tempting. It had this fluffy appearance and the lovely yellow color. 'No time to complain dig in Weiss' as she dug in her fork in the food and took a small bit she was shocked.

The omelet she got served was no ordinary average meal. 'HOW?' the fluffy texture, the right amount of milk and eggs made the omelet indescribable. He felt in heaven. She chewed happily her meal. 'The onions have the right flavor along the bacon.' it felt welcoming.

Raymond was finally pleased as he saw Ozpin graced a small smile.

"That is impressive." he finished his last bite, giving the cooks a thankful nod.

"Impressive? That was indescribable!? It's more then perfect." exclaimed Weiss confident, she maybe found her cook.

"Phew! I'm glad, don't thank me, those omelets were made by one of your students." stated Raymond an honest reply. Weiss stood immediately up.

"Who! I need to find him! I-I mean to thank him probably."

"That guy went outside, right now. Can't miss him he has black hair." the rest of the group saw a rushing students, taking the front door.

"Raymond shouldn't you have to say the name?" Ozpin asked, but Raymond laughed awkwardly.

"I forgot." the rest of the cooks facepalmed at his IQ.

 **At the docks**

Ren sneezed as he sat on the edge of the platform looking at the city. 'Either way I'm going to get sick or someone talked about me.' he was unsure how this whole day begun. First Nora, Yang then Raymond. Today was not his day.


End file.
